The project has a working automated monitoring system for surgical patients in intensive care and the Trauma and Burn Centers. The system uses a real time executive which schedules various functions and controls all I/O and two types of file storage. The system includes (1) a continuous monitoring system that acquires analog inputs from bedside monitoring devices at regular intervals, (2) an on-demand system for carrying out complex tests of cardiac and pulmonary function using special purpose mobile carts which communicate over phone or analog lines. Phone communication permits the system to service remote hospitals; (3) the ability to input patient data with 16 keyboards in ICU or teletype in remote hospitals. During the next year microprocessors will be introduced to allow mass spectrometer based special carts with improved communication to enlarge the menu of pulmonary function tests. The application of newly developed algorithms to edit monitored data will be instituted along with enlargement of the available information set. During this time data will be collected and used for prospective studies to evaluate the predictability of test sets for need for changes in treatment of cardiac and pulmonary dysfunction. The system has been and will be developed in cooperation with industry so it can be made commericially available and be commercially supported.